


When YouTubers Collab

by Pinkwebby



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, M/M, Modern Era, Romance, YouTube, Youtuber Anders, Youtuber Hawke, youtuber fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkwebby/pseuds/Pinkwebby
Summary: Garrett Hawke is a famous YouTuber who randomly decides to collab with OG_Healer, another famous youtuber. What happens when their world collide?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is an old one-shot that had been sitting around for a while, so I thought I'd post it. This will most likely be a side story that I work on when I feel like it. Though technically I do that with every story. Oh well. And yes, it will have multiple chapters, probably about snippets into the life of the two dork Youtubers.

It started with a comment. It was just something simple. Well, simple depending on who you talked too.

_‘U SHOULD TOTALLY DO A COLLAB WITH OG_HEALER HES AMAZING’_

“It got 500 likes? You should probably hit this guy up if they want you to collab that bad,” Bethany had told her older brother, giving him a wink.

Garrett Hawke was a famous Youtuber. Named DragonVideoGames, or DVG. Garrett had over 15,000,000 subscribers. And all he did was play video games. Years and years of doing what he loved, working hard on his videos. He was very humble about his career, happy that people enjoyed his videos. He also made a killer revenue off of it, being able to move out of his shabby one-bedroom apartment. Exchanging that for a three-bedroom house and getting rid of his old junker car for a Cadillac. 

“I’ve never heard of him before, Beth. Apparently, he has like 9 million subscribers,” Hawke crossed his legs as he looked down at his tablet, squinting at the name of the channel. “OG_Healer? What a weird name.”

“You can’t be serious, DragonVideoGames? That’s a stupid username,” Bethany pointed out, elbowing him.

“What does he do, did you research him?”

“He’s a ‘do whatever I want’ channel. He does a lot of vlogs, video games, he’s done some make-up and some challenges as well,” Bethany informed him, leaning over to look and clicking on the top video.

“This one is so cute, it’s only like a couple minutes long,” Bethany said, nestling up to her big brother to watch.

Garrett shifted and focused his eyes on the video. Once loaded, a quite handsome face filled up the screen. He had longish gold hair and brown eyes. Freckles peppered his face and he had quite a big nose on him. But it made him even more cuter.

The name introduced himself as OG_Healer and proceeded to introduce a cat. The cat was an orange tabby with short fur and bright amber eyes. Not unlike the man himself, the resemblance was uncanny.

“Mister Wiggums?” Hawke muttered under his breath, chuckling.

“See, isn’t he the cutest man you’ve ever seen? He’s gone to conventions before and he wore a flower crown. It was so adorable I thought I was going to get a nosebleed,” Bethany fanned her face, laughing.

“Ok, he is pretty cute,” Hawke admitted, his face turning a slight shade of red.

“So, you need to message him, get his email, get his phone number, his address-“

“How about we just start with the email. I’m not getting married to the guy,” Hawke poked his sister in the side, earning a giggle from her.

“I don’t care about you, I want him for myself!” Bethany sighed dreamily, taking the tablet from his hands and clicking on another video.

Garrett let out a sigh, standing from the couch and heading deeper into the house. In the three-bedroom house, it almost felt kind of lonely. But one room was Bethany’s and the other was his recording studio. He traveled into his recording studio without really meaning too. He plopped down in his office chair, leaning back against the headrest with a long sigh.

He opened YouTube and clicked on searched up OG_Healer once more. His mouse lingered over the envelope to message the other famous Youtuber. What exactly would he say? That he wanted to do a video game collab? He hasn’t shown his face on YouTube yet, because he wasn’t used to all the attention he’s gotten. And he feared being noticed at his part-time job and other places would be weird.

So, doing some kind of vlog was out of the question, as well as challenges. He just didn’t feel comfortable with that yet. Video games would be the way to go, at least for now. Maybe if he got to know this other guy better… Garrett shook his head furiously as dirty thoughts played out in the back of his head. _Not that better! Just, maybe…getting a gauge on his personality._

Garrett splayed his hand out on his desk, before he bravely clicked on the message button. He typed out a formal message, trying to seem casual yet polite at the same time. Once he finished, he hit send quickly so he wouldn’t change his mind. Hawke had no idea why he was so flustered about this. He had around 6 million more subscribers than this dude. It would be idiotic not to accept his invite. Hawke would do it if the shoe was on the other foot.

While he waited for a response, he worked on editing videos and making sure everything was in order on his channel. He checked out some fanart of himself. Though no one knew what he looked like, a lot of people drew him as some kind of dragon, which he loved.

An hour later, a new message popped up. Garrett immediately clicked on it, holding his breath for some reason. It was definitely OG_Healer, and the response was very enthusiastic.

_OG_Healer: Holy shit! I can’t believe you’ve messaged me! I know I have a lot of subscribers, but I didn’t think enough to actually get a collab with you. I’d love to do a video game collab. When is good for you?_

Garrett raised his eyebrows, checking his watch. He had to go to his part time job tomorrow morning, but he had nothing scheduled for the rest of the day. Maybe he could get a recording done today with him, if he wasn’t busy himself.

_DVG: If you’re not busy, I wouldn’t mind doing a quick recording. We can decide on a game once we get talking._

The response was almost instant, and it made Garrett chuckle. 

_OG_Healer: Sure! I have a TeamSpeak server, here’s the IP and password…_

Garrett copied the IP into his TeamSpeak app and put in the password, before connecting. There were a couple different channels, but someone named Dark_Town_Healer was in the main channel. Hawke hesitantly joined, clearing his throat before he spoke.

“I assume your OG_Healer,” He murmured.

There was a moment for silence, Hawke heard fabric scraping skin before there was an intake of breath.

“Oh, yeah. I forgot I named myself something different on here. Yes, that’s me. I’m assuming your DragonVideoGames?”

Hawke swallowed his nervous laughter, “Yeah that’s me.”

There were a few moments of awkward silence, before Garrett swallowed, “So, I haven’t watched many of your videos, but I’ve seen you do vlogs, video games, etc.”

“Ah, yes! I like to do a variety, so I don’t get bored. But I think playing video games with a popular Youtuber such as yourself will definitely be really fun.”

“You’re a popular Youtuber as well,” Garrett pointed out with a little laugh.

“Maker, I keep forgetting that. It’s just weird, you know? Sometimes people approach me on the streets and hug me. They’re so excited to see me walking around Kirkwall.”

“Kirkwall? You live in Kirkwall?”

“I know, I sound Ferelden, but I moved to Kirkwall about 3 years ago,” He explained.

“I, uh, live in Kirkwall as well,” Hawke replied shyly, shifting his feet.

“You do? What a small world! Perhaps we should meet up and do a vlog if this goes over well. I’m sure everyone is dying to see your face. I know I am.”

Hawke, shocked, lapsed into silence, unsure what to say. Of course, he had plenty of comments on his videos begging for a face reveal, but he didn’t feel that comfortable with it. He didn’t know that many people wanted to see his face.

“Shit, that sounded really weird, didn’t it? I’m sorry. I’m not trying to force you to do a face reveal,” OG_Healer said quickly.

“No, it’s all right. A lot of people ask for the same thing. I’m just not sure if I’m ready for the popularity that comes after that, you know?”

“You don’t want to be seeked out in a crowd, I get what you’re saying,” He responded, and he sounded genuine. 

“But anyways,” Hawke cleared his throat with a small smile, “You want to pick a game to play? I would personally suggest…”

After the recording sessions, OG_Healer gave Hawke his personal cell number and told him to text him if he ever wanted to do something again. He seemed extremely nice and Garrett smiled when he thought of him.

He quickly uploaded his version of the video once Bethany had edited it for him. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, he was hoping people would be satisfied with this one video with him. It was a horror game they did together, it should be funny and sate their appetite for them collabing.

OG_Healer wasn’t a bad person, Hawke personally liked his personality and could see him collabing with him in the future. In the back of his mind, he wanted to know the man on a personally level, maybe even romantic. But that kind of thing only happened in fairy tales. 

Hawke guessed the world worked in cruel ways, because a couple weeks later, as he was checking the comments, he saw it. There was a whole section of comments that all read the same thing.

_‘Oh, I ship them! Is that ok? They sound adorable together!’_

_‘OG_Dragon’_

_‘I ship it’_

_‘And there sails another ship’_

Hawke was taken aback, literally pressing his hand to his chest where his heart was hammering. What was the world coming too?

“Bethany! Come in here!” Hawke practically screamed at his sister


	2. How Hawke and Anders began to date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to let everyone know I'm not dead. I'm just inspirationless. I'm trying my hardest to get back on track, I'm writing a few chapter for other stories. 
> 
> But on another note, this is totally how a certain friend and I play Overwatch. He screams at me to heal him all the time. But I still love him. :P And no offense to any Mercy/Zenyatta mains, you can main whoever you like.

### 

Chapter 2: How Garrett and Anders decided to date 

“You’re kidding me, right? I play support, Garrett, you are not making me main tank,” Anders yelled out, and Hawke snorted.

“You can’t be a Mercy main your whole life! Grow some balls and let me teach you to play Reinhardt,” He laughed again, leaning forward as he waited in anticipation for OG_Healer to pick a tank.

There was a moment of silence, before Anders let out an audible sigh and picked the tank. Hawke let out a bird-like screech and began to cackle.

“You better pocket me, I swear to god!” He snapped playfully, sticking his tongue out at his webcam. 

They were livestreaming together, both of them giving their separate POV’s. They were playing Overwatch by popular demand, though Garrett personally loved the game, Anders was a basic bitch who only mained healers like Mercy and Zenyatta. Getting him to try Reinhardt was a personal achievement Hawke prided himself in. 

They had been doing collabs for a couple months now, both really enjoying each other. Hawke thought they just clicked, he really liked the man. Maybe more than he should, but he knew it would never move past being just Youtuber friends.

So, he just pined for a man he never met in real life, only seeing videos of. And Anders had no idea what he looked like, Garrett refusing Anders’ pleas for him to show his face. Though the other man would never force him to do something he wasn’t comfortable with.

“HEAL ME!!!!!!” Anders shrieked into his mic, making Hawke burst out laughing. He was playing Ana, and his aim was subpar. Garrett could see his Reinhardt die, his body flopping across the map from Doomfist’s punch. He cackled loudly, making sure his stream could see the body go flying.

“I HAD ULT!” Anders pressed his lips against his mic, making his voice really loud and muffled.

“You’re so toxic, Anders. Stop it!” Garrett teased, trying to calm his fits of giggles because his team was dying around him.

“I’m not toxic, you’re not pocketing meeeeeee!” Anders exclaimed.

“That’s because I’m playing Ana not fucking Mercy, reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!” Garrett retorted with another fit of laughter.

“Well you fucking suck, Hawke! Fucking heal me faster, I’M DYING!” Anders yelled out, dying once again.

“I’M TRYING, ANDERS. FUCK MAN, WANT ME TO PLAY MERCY?!”

When Anders comes out of spawn and flies past Ana with a charge, Hawke quickly nanoboost him to keep him alive. He quickly shatters their whole team, killing almost all of them. OG_Healer lets out an ungodly screech and cheers.

“Hell yeah, I did something!”

“That’s my Rein,” Garrett purred, grinning from ear-to-ear.

“Oh, I’m your Rein now, hmmmm?” Anders teased, and Hawke could tell he was smiling.

A blush formed on DragonVideoGames’ cheeks as he joked, and Hawke had to scramble to find his words. 

“I didn’t mean…I was only—damnit Anders- why would you-“

Once they had won, still on the victory screen, Anders let slip something Garrett wasn’t expecting.

“Go out with me,” Anders breathed out.

Garrett’s eyes widened, and he turned to look at his second screen, staring at Anders’ discord icon. He quickly timed out his stream, letting everyone know they were taking a quick break.

“Anders, what did you just-“

“Go out on a date with me,” He stated more firmly.

“Anders! You said that on stream, what are people going to think?!” Hawke exclaimed, though a thrill ran up his spine at his words.

“I know, I probably shouldn’t have let that slip, but when you said that I was your’s…it kinda just slipped. I don’t know how you feel about me, or if you even like men. I…fuck, this was not how I was planning on asking you out.”

Garrett chuckled and smiled, “I wasn’t even talking about you, Anders. I was talking about the character that you were playing.”

“Yea, I know. I just…I don’t know…sorry, I’m so fucking awkward, just ignore me,” Anders seemed downtrodden, probably mistaking Hawke’s teasing for a rejection.

“But, yes. I do like men, and I would like to go out on a date with you,” Garrett finally told him.

“Wait, really? Garrett, you aren’t poking fun at me, right?! I might scream,” Anders stated, excitement in his voice. 

“I’m dead serious, I will go out with you.”

Anders was silent for a moment, before he let out a happy scream. I heard his headphones go off his head and onto his chair.

“I’M GOING ON A DATE WITH GARRETT HAWKE. I GET TO SEE HIS BEAUTIFUL FACE. HOLY FUCK, I’M SO EXCITED!”


	3. First Date

### 

Chapter Three: 

Hawke nervously looked at what Bethany had dressed him in again, scratching at his arm absent-mindedly. He wasn’t wearing anything fancy, just a simple button-up shirt and a pair of jeans. He felt out of place though, he always wore t-shirts and sweatpants. He didn’t even know he had jeans in his dresser.

“You look stunning, big brother. Look at you, going on a date with a hot YouTuber,” Bethany sighed, reaching up and smoothing down his collar. He frowned and looked away.

“Don’t be nervous, Anders is going to love you. He already likes you just for your personality. Now he’s gonna die for your looks,” Bethany handed him his keys and phone, pushing him towards the door. “Now get going, or you’ll be late!”

Garrett swallowed hard, dragging his feet as he was pushed to the door. “I haven’t shown my face to anyone as DVG, sorry if I’m a bit nervous Beth.”

She scoffed and opened the door, tossing him out. “Don’t come back until you’ve gone on your date. I won’t let you in.”

“I pay for the house!”

“Too bad! See you later!” Bethany grinned and shut the door, the audible noise of the locks clicking making Garrett flinch.

He grumbled and went over to his car.

~ 

Kirkwall was bustling as usual, and Hawke was a bit late to his date. Of course, there was an accident in Low-town, and then he hit every single red light known to man. 

He finally made it to the restaurant, 15 minutes late. By that time, he felt like a wreck. He was worried that Anders would leave because he wasn’t on time, and it was eating at him if Anders would like the way he looked as much as he liked his personality.

He entered the restaurant, his hands shaking a bit. The place wasn’t the fanciest, but it wasn’t cheap either. They both had lots of money, it was okay to splurge on a date. Garrett insisted.

The hostess looked him up and down, before letting out a smile. She seemed unimpressed by him.

“Uh, reservation for Hawke? Is there someone else already here?” He questioned, eyes darting to the back. He could still leave now, tell Anders he got a cold. Or his car broke down.

“Oh! Yes sir, I’ll take you back now!” She nodded and started off.

Hawke quickly scrambled after her, smoothing his hands against his pants because they were clammy as hell.

“Why do you get to eat dinner with OG_Healer? I’m so jealous. Did you win some kind of competition? Or do you have some kind of sickness?” The girl prodded at him, looking back at him. Garrett, taken aback, opened and closed his mouth at her.

Fans were everywhere, that was for sure. And Anders definitely had a following. 

He rolled his eyes and declined to answer her rude questions. She stopped in front of a round booth and smiled flirtatiously at the man sitting there. Of course, when Garrett looked at Anders, it stole his breath away.

“I assume this is the man you’re looking for?” The girl said, tilting her head towards Hawke.

Garrett stepped up to the table and hesitantly looked down at Anders. The man was staring at his phone, but when the woman spoke, Anders squinted, looking up at the tall, buff man in front of him.

His eyes were the color of honey, and Garrett couldn’t help but just gawk at how gorgeous Anders really was.

Both were speechless, as Anders just stared back at him, his mouth slowly opening. His eyes were scanning over Hawke, taking him all in.

“Y-yes, I suppose this is the man. Thank you,” Anders fumbled, realizing the girl was looking in between them with raised eyebrows.

Garrett quickly sat down and thanked the hostess, who huffed and left. Hawke let out an awkward laugh and smiled over at Anders, “It seems like she was a fan.”

“Yes, she practically screamed when I entered. A blessing and a curse, I suppose.”

“Seems more like a curse. When I came in, she immediately thought I that I either won a contest or had a chronic illness,” Hawke stated.

Anders chuckled, “Yes, you look like you’re sick, really.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

The man in front of Hawke raised his eyebrows and gestured to Garrett. “You look like a fucking body builder. I mean, look at your arms. You could probably crush a watermelon with those puppies.”

Hawke’s face became red and he ducked his head a bit, a flustered smile on his face. Anders stared at him silently for a moment, before clearing his throat and picking up his menu.

“Any reason you chose this restaurant?” Anders asked casually, though he was fidgeting. He definitely wanted to question him about a lot of things.

“Um, well, my friend works here. He’s also a YouTuber of sorts,” He mumbled back, shoving his face into the menu.

“Hawke?” Came a deep voice. Garrett instantly popped his head out of his menu and looked over at the waiter. It was Fenris, of course.

“Wait! I know that voice…” Anders looked Fenris up and down, and when the elf saw him, his mouth turned into a scowl.

“Great, even when I’m not with you, OG_Healer haunts my every waking move,” Fenris grumbled, glaring over at Hawke.

Anders let out a gasp, “You’re FenWolf! I knew I had heard your voice somewhere. You have like a million subscribers! Wow, it’s so nice to meet you!”

“Please, don’t use that name in this restaurant. I already have enough issues with women and men alike hitting on me. I don’t need them to know I’m popular on Youtube either,” Fenris growled, placing one hand on the table.

“I’ll have a coke, please Fenris. And I think we’re ready to order as well!” Garrett exclaimed.

Once they had their orders taken, Anders gave Hawke a confused look, “He didn’t seem to like me. Did I say something wrong?”

“No…not at all. He just…well, he doesn’t like your content. And I made him watch a lot of it,” Hawke told him, letting out an embarrassed smile.

The blonde raised his eyebrows and a teasing grin spread out over his face, “Oh did you? Does that mean you were attracted to me before I even asked you out, mister DVG?”

“Well, I…. yes, maybe! Anders, why do you always feel the need to tease me?” Garrett grumbled, making a sad face towards him.

“Because it’s so easy, even when I see this gorgeous face in front of me. Quite frankly it’s easier when I can put a face to a name,” Anders leaned forward, putting an elbow on the table. 

“Stop it, you’re embarrassing me,” Hawke whined, his whole face becoming red.

“Maker, for such an aggressive, muscled man, you are quite adorable,” The man teased, grinning.

Garrett sunk into his seat a bit, scowling. “I’m not adorable. I weigh 250 pounds and I could probably lift you like carrying a puppy!”

“Ooooo, tell me more,” Anders purred, sticking out his tongue.

“I hate you, I hate you very much,” Hawke replied, but a smile slipped out as he stared at Anders. He was on a date with him, OG_Healer was staring face-to-face with him. It was definitely going to be harder to conceal who he is, and Hawke supposed he knew that. He took a big step in revealing his face to Anders, to go out on a date with him. They couldn’t hide their relationship forever, if this did work out. As Garrett worried about the future, Anders was staring at him adoringly.

When the larger man noticed, he blinked a couple times and raised his eyebrows, “What? Do I have something on my face?”

Immediately flustered, Anders straightened up, “Oh, no. I was just watching you. You looked so deep in thought, the gears must be turning pretty hard,” He paused, his eyes softening as he looked at Garrett, “Gods, I just…. you’re so gorgeous. I can’t believe I’m getting the whole package. Someone who’s into video games, cute, and funny. I’m a lucky man.”

Hawke opened his mouth for a moment, before closing it. Blush bloomed on his face and he was rendered speechless. 

“Speechless, I see? Well, I was only stating how I felt. You already knew what I looked like, what I do. So, I guess it isn’t as astounding for you.”

“No! I just…the way you said it, I just…wow. You’re too kind, I wasn’t expecting it. And honestly, I think I like you even better when we’re in person. Staring at you through a screen just isn’t like the real thing,” Garrett tentatively reached over the table and grasped Anders’ hand.

Anders grinned, pulling up Hawke’s hand to his lips and kissing his knuckles. That’s when Fenris appeared from around the corner, bringing their food. He set their plates down and gave Hawke a knowing look, “Enjoy your food.”

“So, what we’re you expecting, Hawke? If you don’t mind me asking?” He questioned, tilting his head as he began to eat his salad.

Garrett swallowed what he was chewing, looking a bit guilty as he stared down at his pasta. “Well, I was expecting that you would see me…and be kind of disappointed. I mean, I haven’t had a relationship in a couple years, people just aren’t very impressed with me in real life. I just didn’t think you would be either.”

“Garrett Hawke. Look at me, right now,” Anders ordered, his voice stern. When the man looked up, Anders looked slightly upset, which surprised him.

“We’ve known each other for three months now, and even if I never saw your face for the rest of my life, I would never be disappointed about who you are. There’s nothing wrong with how you look, didn’t I just say earlier that I think you’re gorgeous? Did you think I was lying?”

“Maker, no! I’m sorry, it was just nervous jitters that made me feel that way. I don’t reveal my face to many people,” He mumbled in response, feeling stupid.

“No, you just need to have more confidence in yourself. You are charming and funny, Hawke. I learned that from just playing games with you. And now I know that you are bloody handsome too. I just feel lucky being able to meet you,” Anders took Hawke’s hand in his again, smiling reassuringly.

“I’m sorry to ruin the casual mood,” Garrett said miserably, picking at his food.

“Shut up, Garrett. I’m having a great time. Cause now, I get to ask you questions about yourself as an apology, right?”

Hawke, surprised, glanced at Anders’ face for a moment. Then he chuckled, letting out a smile and nodding.

“See, that’s the Garrett I know. I think I already love your smile. Now, let me ask some questions…”

~

After dinner, they stood out in the parking lot. Neither wanted to say goodbye first, both having a great time in each other’s company.

“Well, it is getting pretty late. And I didn’t upload a video today and I have an early stream tomorrow. So, I should head home,” Anders let out a long sigh, curling a stray piece of his golden hair behind his ear.

“Yeah, would you like to play something together on stream tomorrow?” Hawke murmured, stepping closer.

Anders’ eyes closed a bit, before he looked up at Hawke. He was biting his lip, and Maker, Garrett just wanted to touch him.

“I think…that would be nice,” Anders closed the gap and now they were inches apart. Hawke’s heart was beating rapidly as he stared down at this man. 

“What game should we pla-“ His date was caught off guard when Hawke pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, a gasp escaping his mouth.

When he pulled back, Garrett let out a nervous smile, “Um, I hope that wasn’t too much.”

“Mmmm, I don’t know, I think I need another one to find out,” This time Anders placed his hands on Hawke’s broad shoulders and yanked him down. The blonde pressed a heated kiss on the man’s lips. When they pulled apart, Garrett was dizzy and felt warm all over.

“Goodnight Garrett. I’ll call you tomorrow on discord, okay?” Anders stepped back, beaming. Once Hawke nodded, his date got in his car and pulled out.

With a large breath, Hawke let out a holler and ran to his car. _He had kissed ANDERS!_

“Fuck yes!”


End file.
